


All I Want For Christmas

by sno4wy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fan Art, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Snow, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sno4wy/pseuds/sno4wy
Summary: Artemis and Jarlaxle, dressed up in tuxedos, share a passionate kiss in a festive snowscape.Completion time: >100 hours.
Relationships: Jarlaxle Baenre & Artemis Entreri, Jarlaxle Baenre/Artemis Entreri
Comments: 49
Kudos: 100
Collections: Art of the Sellswords





	1. Chapter 1

Larger version **[here](https://www.deviantart.com/sno4wy/art/All-I-Want-For-Christmas-824579982)**.


	2. Snowless Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larger version here: https://sta.sh/01f96aeb95yt
> 
> I can't decide which version I like better. I think the snow version is objectively better, but I still can't dismiss the snowless one since the snow obscures so much of the detail I'd worked painstakingly on. XD 
> 
> Which one do you guys like more? o:


	3. Joke Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some people (jokingly) complained that it wasn’t canonical due to Jarlaxle not having a hat, I did a quick photoshop for them. XD 
> 
> Only later did I realize that the hat is on backwards. Ah well.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in 2018 but was unfortunately not able to finish it then. 
> 
> After over 100 hours between then and now, it’s finally done! This is the most time I’ve put into a piece, and represents the limit of where my skill is currently. It feels kind of surreal right now, I didn’t think I’d ever be able to finish it, and now that I have, I’m not altogether sure what to do with myself. 😆
> 
> There’s a snowless version for those that are finding themselves buried under too much of the white stuff. 😘
> 
> A very Merry Christmas to everyone, Happy Holidays, and may the coming New Year be full of good things for all of you! ❤️
> 
> For more content (including art and other goodies) related to Artemis Entreri, check out my blog! https://artemis-entreri.tumblr.com/
> 
> And come hang out with other Entreri (& Jarlaxle) fans on Discord: https://discord.gg/CF5zBc7


End file.
